A tenter le Diable
by Karoline Tesla
Summary: Regina est un véritable dictateur inébranlable aux yeux de ses élèves... Mais Emma Swan parviendra-t-elle à destabiliser ce cher professeur Mills? - Pour toi, ma chère amie impatiente... :) -


**Salut la compagnie,**

 **Aujourd'hui un petit one-shot mini-mignon, inspirée entre autre par un rêve fait dernièrement... J'espère que ce petit SwannQueen vous plaira.**

 **Je vous souhaite une belle semaine.**

 **Prenez soin de vous,**

 **K. Tesla xoxo**

* * *

La salle était pleine et silencieuse. Une chose bien rare dans les amphithéâtres des universités mais c'est simplement parce qu'ils ne connaissaient pas le professeur Mills et sa dictature. Tout le monde semblait attendre ce professeur avec inquiétude.

Tous relisaient encore et encore, leurs notes des cours précédents. Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'elle leur offrirait le stress d'un contrôle surprise. Une blonde arriva en courant et vint s'installer au fond de la classe.

« Où sont tes affaires ? Demanda le jeune homme avec inquiétude.

\- Je n'en ai pas besoin. J'ai la tronche à faire de la littérature ? Dit-elle en montrant son look.

\- Non, en effet. Vous faites pas remarquer. Le dictateur n'est pas commode.

\- Non, il est mort de la main de Russel Crowe.

\- Quoi ?

\- Commode ? Gladiator ? L'empereur ? Elle vous fait tant flipper que ça ?

\- Vous verrez ! »

La blonde s'appuya contre le mur derrière elle et observa la salle qui semblait véritablement inquiète par l'arrivée de leur professeur. Lorsque cette dernière entra, toute la classe se leva d'un bond. Sans même regarder la pièce, elle leur fit signe de s'assoir.

« Ouvrez votre livre à la page 287, qui peut me dire, l'intérêt du premier paragraphe de la page pour le reste de l'histoire ? »

Alors qu'elle sortait ses affaires, la belle blonde qui s'était incrustée dans le cours, était effarée de voir tout le monde se jeter sur le livre comme des bons petits élèves. Les bras se levaient alors que les yeux étaient encore rivés sur les livres.

« Hey, mais détends-toi, elle ne mord pas. C'est quoi ton nom ? Demanda la blonde à son voisin.

\- Rick.

\- Emma… Swan. Je te parie que je te déstabilise votre prof en deux secondes.

\- Impossible.

\- On parie. Dit-elle en tendant sa main sous le bureau.

\- Deal. »

Emma sortit son téléphone et commença à écrire un message. Le jeune homme la regardait avec intérêt et surprise, ce qui bien sûr ne manqua pas d'attirer l'attention de son professeur.

« Monsieur Richard Trevor, au lieu de reluquer le décolletée de votre voisine, veuillez répondre à la question.

\- Euh, je…

\- Oui, monsieur Jones ? Demanda Regina en voyant l'un de ses élèves lever la main au premier rang.

\- C'est l'élément déclencheur de l'intrigue qui nous permet d'en connaitre plus sur notre personnage et tout particulièrement son passé.

\- Merci, vous pouvez remercier votre camarade, monsieur Trevor. »

Emma lui sourit, désolée, avant de lui faire un clin d'œil en lui montrant discrètement la prof. Regina Mills jeta un coup d'œil à son téléphone qui venait de s'allumer avant de retourner à ses questions. Le jeune homme sourit à Emma en lui faisait ce cher regard qui disait « Je te l'avais dit. »

« Ce n'est que le début. Attends, cinq minutes et je suis sûre que vous aurez une pause.

\- Impossible, elle ne donne pas de pause. Elle considère que l'on sort de notre lit donc nous n'avons pas besoin de pause. Elle…

\- Laisse-moi faire. Cinq minutes et après on en reparle. »

Alors que toute la classe était pendue aux lèvres de Regina Mills, Emma, elle, avait les yeux rivés sur son téléphone à envoyer des messages à ce cher professeur qui terrorisait sa classe.

 _Tu sais que tu es terriblement sexy lorsque tu tyrannise tes pauvres petits étudiants._

Emma releva les yeux et essaya de voir la réaction du professeur tout en restant caché derrière l'étudiant devant elle. Regina prit son téléphone et le posa contre son sac à l'abri du regard de ses élèves. Elle regarda la salle et continua son cours comme à son habitude.

 _Vraiment, je ne pensais pas que tu ignorais ainsi mes messages, toi qui me demande tout le temps de te donner de mes nouvelles quand je pars en intervention sur le terrain. Ce chemisier te va à ravir, soit dit en passant._

Emma savait que Regina lisait ses messages mais cela ne semblait pas avoir l'effet escomptait. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle bluffait en lui faisant croire qu'elle était dans les parages dans le simple but de la déstabiliser, de jouer avec elle. Il fallait la jouer plus finement cette fois.

« Vous avez vingt minutes pour me trouver le message du texte et le premier qui me parle de l'histoire d'amour entre les deux protagonistes, je le colle deux heures en ma compagnie, je suis sûre qu'il va adorer. Ne rêvez pas, monsieur Jones, vous n'êtes pas mon genre. Dit-elle en voyant le sourire de son élève du premier rang.

\- Vous feriez mieux de faire semblant de prendre des notes avant qu'elle ne monte voir ce que vous faites. Souffla Rick en rouvrant son livre.

\- Détends-toi, je ne crains rien contre elle.

\- C'est ce que disait le fils du doyen, il a changé de fac depuis. »

Emma lui sourit et se pencha de nouveau sur son téléphone pour envoyer un nouveau message à Regina qui finit enfin par lui répondre.

 _Tu es mignonne Emma mais je suis en classe alors retourne bosser et quand tu auras fini avec tes affaires à NY, on en reparlera._

Emma avait attiré son attention, c'était le moment d'abattre son jeu. Elle regarda Rick qui semblait de plus en plus mal à l'aise d'être à côté d'elle.

 _Dommage, j'aimais bien admirer ton tout nouveau tailleur. Je ne le connais pas, celui-là. Je suis vraiment partie depuis bien trop longtemps. Cela m'avait manqué de voir tes beaux yeux._

 _Emma, ça suffit, ce n'est pas le moment de jouer._

 _Très bien, alors je vais laisser ce cher Rick Trevor reluquer mon décolleté._

Richard regarda Emma avec surprise. Il avait bien vu ce qu'il avait vu. Regina, l'inébranlable professeur Mills avait tressailli avant de déposer son regard menaçant sur lui. Il donna un coup de coude à sa voisine de table avec inquiétude.

« Vous avez fait quoi, là ?

\- Tu vas avoir ta pause mon gars. Tu vas voir, 3… 2… 1…

\- Prenez dix minutes de pause…

\- Mais madame vous,…

\- Faites, ce que je dis, sortez ! S'exclama Regina en montrant la porte. »

Les élèves ne firent pas prier et quittèrent les lieux. Rick remercia Emma du regard avant de quitter les lieux.

« Pas vous, Miss Swan ! S'exclama Regina en croisant le regard d'Emma. »

Alors que Rick allait passer la porte, se figea sur place. Il ne put s'empêcher de prier pour la jeune femme qui allait se retrouver seule avec le dictateur. Emma, elle semblait parfaitement fière de sa connerie. Elle descendit lentement les escaliers et s'approcha de Regina. Elle n'eut même pas le temps de finir de descendre la dernière marche que Regina l'entrainait déjà à l'écart.

« Tu veux quoi à la fin ? Je n'ai pas de nouvelles de toi pendant des semaines et là, tu débarque dans mon cours et tu t'amuses avec mes sentiments mais c'est quoi ton problème à la fin !

\- Toi !

\- Pardon ?

\- Mon problème, c'est toi. Tu vois là, tu es en colère et la seule chose que j'ai envie de faire c'est t'embrasser mais je ne peux pas parce que tes élèves sont juste à côté et que tu ne leur as donné que dix minutes. Je t'ai dit que tu étais terriblement sexy quand tu les torture ? Tu as…

\- Ferme-la ! »

Emma ne put répliquer que déjà Regina la plaquait contre le mur et l'embrasser avec toute la passion qu'on lui connaissait. La belle blonde se rattrapa au bras de Regina avant de lui répondre. Cela faisait des semaines qu'elle ne rêvait que de cela. Elle s'écarta légèrement pour croiser le regard de sa compagne qui ne comptait pas en rester là. Alors qu'Emma voulut replacer une mèche de cheveux de Regina, cette dernière lui saisit le poignet et l'emprisonna entre ses doigts fins.

« Tu n'as pas compris. Je vais te faire payer pour m'avoir déstabilisée devant mes élèves.

\- Je n'attends que ça, madame. »

Regina n'allait pas se le cacher, Emma et ses petits jeux de séduction maladroits lui avaient terriblement manqué. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, lui enlever cette horrible veste en cuir et l'entendre supplier son nom. Elle l'enlaça de son bras libre avant de plonger son visage dans son cou pour y déposer des longs baisers brulants. Emma se figea sur place, électrisée par les lèvres de son amante sur son corps. Elle savait très bien à quel jeu, Regina jouait et elle ne se laisserait pas faire. De sa main libre, elle sortit le chemisier de Regina et glissa ses doigts sur cette peau halée qui lui avait tant manqué. La belle brune avait beaucoup de mal à rester concentrer sur son objectif alors qu'Emma s'aventurait vers sa poitrine.

Emma n'en pouvait plus de ces baisers, ces caresses, elle avait envie de plus et à cet instant, rien ni personne ne pourrait l'en empêcher. Elle serra Regina contre elle et retourna la situation. La belle brune eut un hoquet de surprise lorsque son dos heurta le mur de l'amphi. Il était temps pour la séduisante prof pour passer à l'offensive, elle n'allait pas se faire avoir par une petite flic aventureuse. Emma Swan allait payer son affront. Elle lui enleva sa veste et la jeta plus loin sur le sol avant de s'attaquer à son débardeur qui allait rejoindre rapidement le blouson de cuir. Emma avait cette lueur de défi dans le regard qu'elle aimait tant. Joueuse mais une fois de plus, elle allait succomber à la passion qui animait la belle brune.

Leurs baisers se firent plus passionnés, plus brûlants. Emma sentait autour d'elles, cette tension amoureuse et sexuelle qu'elles avaient plus d'une fois partagée, mis cette fois-là, quelque chose de plus fort les animait. Elle se rattrapa aux épaules de sa compagne alors que cette dernière s'aventurait dans son jean. Regina était bien trop habillée à son goût mais elle ne pouvait que se soumettre face à tant de désir et laisser son regard se perdre dans son corsage qu'elle rêvait de dévorer. Elle sentait les lèvres de Regina contre sa poitrine et ne put retenir ce gémissement coincé dans sa gorge depuis de longues minutes.

Emma avait beau essayer, elle ne pouvait faire qu'une chose, se rendre à l'évidence, jamais Regina ne se soumettrait sous ses caresses. Elle, par contre, allait craquer et cela n'était en aucun cas acceptable. Pas maintenant. Elle avait attendu, ce moment depuis de longues semaines, depuis son départ pour New-York, elle savait que leurs retrouvailles seraient explosives.

La belle blonde se figea sur place, sortie soudainement de ses pensées par les doigts de Regina. Elle plongea son visage contre le cou de son amante, étouffant son plaisir contre sa peau brûlante. Elle planta ses ongles dans le tissu du chemisier de Regina pour ne pas se laisser emporter par tant de passion.

Une explosion de plaisir vint s'emparer de son corps. Elle était en train de succomber et Regina le savait. Elle l'a voyait chavirait dans ce grand lac de désir mais cela n'était pas encore suffisant. Il lui fallait plus, elle voulait entendre cette voix chaude et suppliante au creux de son oreille. Elle resserra son étreinte et mordiller le cou d'Emma qui ne parvenait plus à retenir ses gémissements de plaisir. Même au bord du gouffre Emma en voulait plus, elle voulait voir Regina trembler de passion, chavirer de désir mais les dix minutes étaient largement passées.

Les élèves de Regina se faisaient entendre dans le couloir. Emma se figea sur place, presque tétanisée à l'idée de se faire surprise. La belle brune se redressa de contre le mur et embrassa Emma tendrement en retira lentement, très lentement sa main de son jean.

« Certains sont plus obéissants que d'autres et suivent les consignes. Désolée, ma chère mais j'ai un cours à donner. »

Emma resta immobile sur place. Un simple baiser et Regina disparaissait derrière la porte. La belle blonde ramassa ses affaires et quitta les lieux, déçue de s'être fait avoir à son propre jeu. Alors qu'elle allait monter dans sa voiture, elle sentit son téléphone vibrer.

 _Nous n'avons pas fini notre discussion, Miss Swan. Nous en reparlerons ce soir, autour d'un bon diner. Choisissez l'endroit après tout, c'est vous qui invitez. Passionnément. R._

Emma leva les yeux au ciel. Cette femme allait finir par avoir raison d'elle. Mais une fois de plus, elle ne put se refuser à dire « non ». Après tout qui disait « non » à Regina Mills sans finir par le regretter à un moment ou un autre.

A vouloir tenter le diable, on rentre sa sœur… Regina MILLS !

* * *

 **Alors? Cela vous a plu?**

 **A tôt bientôt,**

 **K. Tesla xoxo**


End file.
